Perfect Chemistry
by TWardFan
Summary: Kurt and Blaine - Two boys as different as can be. One of them is the mannerly son of rich parents, the other one s a gang member with the worst reputation at McKinley. A school project forces them to pull together though and with Blaine accepting a fatal bet, things start to change between them. What will all that lead to? Can love really defeat everything? AU Badboy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :)**

**This first Fanfiction of mine is originally a german story. I wrote (actually am still writing ) and published it on a german website and decided to translate it.**

**Since I´m obviously not a native speaker, please don´t be too hard on me if I make any mistakes in spelling or word choice. I´m always glad for people to correct me though ;)**

**Now I´ll try to update twice a week, but I´m not sure if I can always manage to.**

**I need to write the chapters in german AND translate that, which will take some time :)**

**There´s a bit of bad language in this chapter, but not too much.**

**Now I´ll just shut up and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the book by Simone Elkeles that this story is losely based on.**

Prologue:

Kurt

My life is perfect. I've got the perfect clothes, the perfect friends, the perfect family. Everyone at McKinley knows that. Or at least they all believe it. And everyday I make sure it stays like this.

I've been standing frustrated in front of my mirror for about half an hour doing my hair. Somehow I managed to roll around in my sleep in a way that made half of my hair stand in every possible direction while the other half is sticking flatly to my head. Meanwhile I've halfway saved my completely destroyed hairdo, but there's still this one nervewrecking strand that just won't stay in its position.

"Kurt, what's taking you so long?" I hear from the kitchen downstairs. Great! My lovely stepmother April!

I'd love to simply ignore her annoying voice calling for me, even if it was just in order to vex her a bit.

A short glance at my watch tells me I need to get going though.

Moaning I put down my comb and mousse, grab my messenger bag from my chair and hurry down the stairs. I only stop in front of my stepmother's suspicious eyes.

"Do you really have to wear those... designer pieces all the time? I bought you these nice t-shirts a few days ago, remember? And weren't you to do laundry before you leave?"

I let a out a sigh, quietly so she can't hear. It would just cause another one of her ranting outbursts and I'm not in the mood for that now.

So instead I put on my best smile and say : "Good morning to you, too, April." This seems to calm her down a little and with a simple roll of her eyes she replies: "Well, I guess laundry can wait until you return from school later. Want a bagle?"

"Nope, thanks. Where's Hannah?"I ask instead.

"She's in the living room."

"Have you already told the new nurse that she's allergic to nuts? And that she recently started biting?"

My little sister Hannah has cerebal palsy and is therefor retarded in her development. After 15 years of practice we all know how to handle her best, but every new nurse of course hasn't got a clue of Hannah's loveable but also exhausting manners.

"Of course I have" she almost snaps. "Let's just hope that our highness will behave better this time. Otherwise we won't see the new nurse for long."

I pass her without a word walking towards the living room. I hate how she always talks about Hannah as if she's a spoilt little girl when instead she's the most good-hearted person I know.

She's sitting in her wheelchair playing memory with herself on the couchtable when I enter the room.

"Good morning, sweety!" I smile and put a quick kiss on top of her head. "Wanna wish your big brother good luck for his first day of school after summer break?"

She simply nods in silence and then grabs my neatly styled hair, pulling me into one of her surprisingly strong embraces.

"Hannah, don't be that coarse!" April interferes, standing in the doorframe. Hannah lets go immediately and looks at me concerned.

"It's okay, honey. You didn't hurt me."

'Only my hairdo' I add silently. But I just can't be mad at her for that and I definitely don't want her to feel guilty, so I say nothing.

And as expected, her beautiful smile I love so much soon appears on her lips again.

"I gotta go, sweety. But later we'll play memory together, I promise."

Hannah nods again and her smile turns even wider. I kiss her on the cheek and -after quickly hugging April goodbye- walk to my car.

Blaine

"Blaine, get up!"

As an answer I moan a little and burry my face even deeper in the pillow.

"Get lost and fucking let me sleep, Finn!" I mumble, not sure if he can even understand what I'm saying through the pillow.

I can almost feel the cheeky smirk on my little brother's face though.

"Mom sent me to tell you that she'll empty her plaster bucket over you if you don't get up now." he grins.

With another moan I lift my head off my pillow only to throw it after Finn. He staggers in surprise and falls right on my other brother Noah's neatly made bed.

"Shit, Finn! I'm not gonna do this again!" Noah instantly swears from the door.

"I'm sure as hell not doing it for you." Finn opposes. "I'm not gonna touch your stinky stuff."

Noah's expression turns from dark to superblackly and he takes a threatening step in Finn's direction.

With only 12 years, Finn is of course much shorter than 15-year-old Noah.

He sticks out his tongue to the older boy though, which makes Noah finally pounce on him.

They wrestle a bit and Noah clearly holds himself back in order not to hurt his little brother, who -to be honest- gives a good account of himself.

When their little fight seems to get out of control though, I finally torture myself out of bed and try to seperate them.

But Noah trips me up so I tremble in my doze and fall on the floor with my two little brothers. Just when we hit the ground, I feel the icy water pierce through my boxers.

With a loud "Shit!" I look up and see my Mom standing in front of us, hands pressed in her hips, looking angry and holding an empty plaster bucket in her left hand.

"Get up and go get something to eat." she orders with a voice that knows no opposition.

"Shit, Mom." Noah mumbles quietly, but then obeys just like Finn and I do.

As soon as we're sitting on the kitchen table shovelling cornflakes in our mouths, the lecture starts for real:

"I won't tolerate my sons beating each other all the time. That is not the way I brought you up and you'll stop this immediately. You got this?"

None of us bothers to answer. We all know that we, especially my two younger brothers won't stop these little fights anyway and so does Mom. It's nothing to be concerned about, just boys measuring their power.

"I asked you if you got this." Mum repeats though, het voice sounding really angry now.

Finn and Noah grumble something sounding like a "Yes" and now Mom is turning her attention to me.

"What about you, Blaine?"

I raise my hands up in defense. "I'm innocent. I just wanted to stop it."

"And what about all those fights you get into?" she insists.

I almost knew she would bring this up. Acting completely innocent though, I say: "It was only one time, Mom!"

"Don't think I'm stupid, son! I know you always get into fights in this gang. Don't even try to tell me different."

"Mom, they're my friends. We don't beat each other up or something. We just have to show these spoilt moneybags who's boss sometimes."

She lets out a resigned sigh and the look on her face almost makes me feel guilty.

Mom has a hard job to do with us and she always had, raising us three boys without any help.

But that's the thing about me: I'm just not the type of guy for feeling guilty.

So I just give her my charming smile and excuse myself to take a shower.

As soon as I'm done, I grab my leather jacket, my school bag and the black leather wristband which is decorated with the logo of my gang, the "South Demons".

Then I shout a quick "Bye!" in direction of the kitchen and leave, slowly walking to my black motorcycle.

It's the first day of my Senior Year. I should probably be excited about this fact, but on the other hand, what use can I make of a High School graduation? I don't have enough money to go to college and the jobs people will give to someone like me are the ones I could get without a graduation.

Not that encouraging, huh?

Which is why I'm totally in a bad mood when I hear a familiar voice calling from behind me.

"Hey, Sexy!"

No! Not now please!

"Eli!" I reply with a forced smile. Even if I don't want the comlany of my ex-boyfriend right now, he's still a member of the "Demons", which means I have to be nice to him.

"Can I get a ride? My fucking car won't work."

I suppress the need to moan and instead just say: "Sure, just get up there!"

Eli gets on the bike behind me and I notice the way he presses himself much closer onto me as necessary. I don't say a word though.

I just repeat the same thought over and over again in my head:

"It's only one year to go!"

I don't dare imagine what's to come after.

**I hope you liked it and feel free to tell me your opinion ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

So here´s this week´s second chapter :)

But first, I wanna thank everyone who read, followed and favorited this story so far. It really means a lot to me.

I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be a bit longer again.

Enjoy;)

Disclaimer: I don´t own Glee (If I did, Klaine would definitely be back together by now...)

"This damn strand is driving me nuts. Just look at the way it sticks out from my head, Merce!"

Mercedes quickly peers at my hairdo and rolls her eyes: „You look stunning as always, white boy. You´re just nervous cause you´ll soon see Chandler again."

At the sound of my boyfriend´s name my heart skips a beat. I haven´t seen him for two months and therefore spent the whole morning trying to figure out what it will be like meeting him again.

"You´re probably right." I admit. "I mean, what if we grew apart over all this time?"

"Kurt, it´s only been eight weeks. I don´t think he got brainwashed or something."

"But what if…?"

"You`re meant to be together, Kurt! He`s captain of the football team and you`re leading Cheerios. The whole world would turn upside-down if you weren´t a couple."

I sigh but start smiling though as she continues: "Plus as soon as he sees you in that outfit he`s so gonna go crazy about you."

"April hates my clothes." I comment dryly and Merce`s rolling her eyes again. "C`mon! It`s not like that woman knows anything about fashion. The only reason why she`s not walking around looking like a mess all the time is that she gets her outfits set by an expert every day."

This makes me slightly grin. Merce always knows how to cheer me up. Which is why she`s my best friend in the whole world and also the only one besides Chandler who knows about Hannah.

"You`re right. She still thinks Alexander McQueen`s a famous tennis player." I agree directing my car into a free parking lot. At least I want to, but get startled by someone calling: "Hey, careful, Porcelain! Better watch we´re you´re driving!"

Still a bit shaking because of my emergency braking I look up and there I see... Eli Chaston, male school slut and member of the "South Demons", the city´s most dreaded gang. He´s staring at me with slitted eyes and I swear, if a glare could kill then my life would be over now.

"I´m sorry!" I call out hastily, "I thought it was free."

Eli´s expression turns a bit darker and he looks at me as if I´d just told him the earth wasn´t a ball.

"Oh,shit!" I hear Mercedes swear next to me. At my inquiring look she simply nods towards the motorcycle that I just nearly ran over.

"This is Blaine Anderson´s." she whispers and I feel a sudden shiver running down my spine.

"You mean THE Blaine Anderson?" I whisper back even though I know it´s useless cause there´s only one Blaine Anderson at this school.

"Oh, white boy, we´re in big trouble." Merce hisses and as if to confirm her,the aforesaid boy is walking right towards us. As fast as I can, I drive backwards and start searching for another free space. It´s not like I´m afraid of the curly head with the gloomy eyes who happens to still be walking right towards my car and is looking undenyably hot doing it. I´m just not really keen on an encounter with him right on my first day of school after summer break.

My plans to avoid Blaine get foiled when he bars my way to the school´s front door and thereby forces me to look right into those hazel eyes that contain some small hints of green being viewed at close rage.

"What do you want, Anderson?" I try to sound calm even though my knees start to squat.

"Your driving´s a total disaster." he points out dryly.

"Fine. That it? Cause I´d love to be on time for my first period."I try to slip past him but he simply grabs my arm and spins me around so I face him again.

"In case you ever need a real man to teach you how to drive, just call me." he offers with a smug grin. All of his pards are watching by now and they start whistling and jeering, which almost makes me blush. But I´ve learned to cover my embarrassement pretty well so I just stick with rolling my eyes.

"I think we´ve got pretty different images of what being a real man means, Anderson. Now will you let me pass?"

Smiling sneeringly, he moves out of my way, but makes a big deal out of bowing to me first. I don´t pay any attention to his friends´ laughter and instead pull Merce towards the front door with me. As soon as these douchebags are out of sight, she lets the breath she´s been holding out through her teeth.

"Jesus, Kurt! What were you doing? Do you wanna die before you even graduate?"

"Nothing gives this conceited douchebag any right to crucify people whenever he wants to." I reply angrily.

"You sure about that? Cause I think the wristband he´s wearing tells a different story. Kurt, this guy´s dangerous. I heard he´s even carrying a gun with him." Despite my currently bad mood this makes me laugh. Mercedes really believes everything people tell her.

"He´s not dumb, Merce, so he´s definitely not bringing a gun to school." She´s still looking pretty sceptical, but then she simply shrugs and says: "Whatever. I´m not the one getting shot in the school parking lot."

"Who´s getting shot?" a familiar voice asks behind me. I turn around and there, standing right in front of me is my boyfriend Chandler. His usually brown short hair got bleached almost blonde from the summer sun and he´s wearing a big smile on his face.

"Chandler!" I call out and a few seconds later he already holds me in his arms and presses me tight against his own body. Then he gently pushes me a bit away so he can press a quick kiss on my lips.

"Now who´s getting shot?" he repeats then.

"Just forget about it. The only thing that matters is that we´re together, right?"

"You make forgetting about things a lot easier looking as hot as you do, Babe." He leers a bit, then pulls me towards himself again and lets his hands travel down my back.

Right at this moment, I´m just happy that the last two months didn´t change things between Chandler and me. For an instant, everything in my life seems to be okay.

Chandler puts his arm around my waist and we start walking towards the classrooms when suddenly Blaine and his entourage pass us brawly. Chandler raises his eye brows in a disparaging way.

"Why do they even keep coming here? Half of them probably won´t ever manage graduating. And if they do, what use is it to them? They won´t get a decent job anyway." He lets out a contemptible snort.

I bite my lips in order not to say something I´ll regret. I know he has a point but I just can´t stand my boyfriend talking about people like that. Instead of telling him to back down I tell him though: "I almost ran over Blaine Anderson´s motorcycle just a few minutes ago."

"Well then why didn´t you finish what you started? He would´ve deserved it." Chandler chuckles. "Besides, that would´ve been some sort of alternation. It´s always so freaking boring here."

`So you´d rather pick me up from the floor in tiny pieces?´I think to myself, but say nothing though. I´m way too glad to have him back. I´d never start a fight now. Instead I give him one more kiss and then set off to my first period.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo... A huge Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I´m so sorry I didn´t reply:( **

**But I´ll try to reply to every review from now on. And I really, really appreciate it.**

**That´s all for now so enjoy! :)**

Blaine

"Sit down please." Smiling way too friendly, principal Figgins points towards one of the two empty chairs standing opposite his huge desk. I follow his gesture and supress an annoyed moan.

I´m not surprised to already get dictated here on the first day of school. The fact that I didn´t do anything wrong obviously doesn´t matter to the man in front of me.

"May I call you Blaine?" he asks with his heavy accent. I nod. I don´t care how the new pincipal calls me, really. If things are gonna turn out the way they did last year I´ll be here way too often anyway for him to not call me by my first name. I hardly ever really do anything though. It´s just that I always happen to be around when someone does anything they´re not allowed to.

Like last year, when Nick got the screwball idea of spiking the school dance punch. I only watched and got a full month of detention plus a really awkward talk with my Mum and my old principal anyway.

"Blaine, I´m sure you noticed the tightened safety precautions against the increasing violence at this school. Maybe you even met one of the courteous gentlemen called `Security´."

Inwardly I roll my eyes, but outwardly I just nod in a somewhat obedient way. I really couln´t miss these huge, brawly men in black security jackets, could I?

"Look, Sir, I don´t wanna seem rude, but..."

"Call me Mr. Figgins please."

"Alright. So, Mr. Figgins, why exactly did you want to see me?"

The smile on his face is slowly fading but he´s hiding his disapproval pretty well.

"I´ve been informed about a certain...event at the school parking lot. Would you like to tell me anything about that?"

I knew it! Hummel probably ran crying to his precious little boyfriend cause he can´t stand being talked to in a tone other than admiration. And Chandler, this conceited asshole, obviously told Figgins.

"I didn´t do anything other than talk to a schoolfellow." I start my defense, even though I know it´s useless. If Figgings wants to see me as the bad guy then nothing I say now is gonna change that.

And really, he hushes me with a quick gesture of his hand and then says: "See, i´ve been told a pretty different story. But since there was no teacher watching I can´t decide which version to believe. So all I wanna tell you is: Make sure you handle your disputes without any brawls as long as you´re on school property. Got it?"

I don´t say a word, instead just nod once more. I´m not planning on coming to blows in school, that´s for sure. I never did either, even if that´s what my reputition says.

"Does that mean I´m allowed to go now? I don´t wanna be late for class."

Figgins sighs. He seems to have figured that he won´t stand any chance on making me commit something he can send me to detention for.

"Sure" he thus says with a slight nod.

Mumbling my goodbye I leave the room.

Why on earth do I always have to be the one to blame for everything? A boy like Chandler can be a real badass,too. Someone like Chandler McAdams will never be sitting in this office being told how to behave in school though. There´s one simple reason why: He belongs to the city´s better side. His parents are rich, he´s living in a big mansion and -as if to complete the cliché- is captain of the football team.

Who would ever even waste a single thought in calling a boy like that to the principal´s office?

I on the other hand am just some badly brought-up teenager livng in a slum. Very funny!

Mum would literally kill me if I got a single C on an assignment. Apart from my permanent visits at the principal´s office, I could almost be called a nerd.

But people around here want to see the hopeless criminal so that´s what they get.

I throw a short glance at my schedule and immediately let out a groan. I´ve got Chemistry next. And this year Mr. Schuester, this hopelessly optimistic perm guy, will be teaching it.

It´s official now: The universe hates me.

Kurt

I enter the classroom and a smile appears on my face when I see Chandler kept the seat next to him free for me.

"Hey babe." he smirks and gestures towards the chair. I sit down, wondering why I even thought things might have changed between us. I open my bag and pull out the heavy chemistry book.

"Anderson, over here!" someone´s calling from the back of the room and I can feel a slight draft as Blaine passes our desk to join the group of southsiders waiting for him. I avert my gaze when they start giving each other high-fives. I watch as Chandler frowns and then leans a bit closer towards me.

"I heard he got arrested for drug abuse a few weeks ago." he whispers and for a short moment I´m shocked. But then I remember that this is Blaine Anderson we´re talking about. I´ve already heard worse things about him.

I´m just about to reply when the door opens and Mr. Schuester comes in with his blond perm and the apparently never leaving smile.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Senior Year Chemistry!" he declares enthusiastically and settles on the edge of his desk. "I´m glad to see you all found somebody to sit with. I have to tell you though that I prefer determining your seating arrangements myself. Therefore I divided you in pairs of two by lot. So when your name´s called out please get up and find your partner."

There´s a lot of moaning filling the classroom and Chandler is rolling his eyes at me in order to show me how annoying he finds this man. I agree with a slight nod.

"Julia Arons and Amanda Ernest, you´re gonna be partners for this whole year." Mr. Schuester reads out and the two girls stand up, smile at each other and then sit down at the table Mr. Schuester points at.

I stop listening to him reading out the names until I finally hear Chandler´s name being called out.

`Oh pretty please, let me be his partner!´

"Your partner will be Quinn Fabray."

`Shit!´

With an apologetic look Chandler gets up and walks towards the blond cheerleader who in my opinion is looking a bit too excited about being partnered up with my boyfriend.

I don´t have any time to think about this though since the next name called out is mine.

"Kurt Hummel, you´re gonna be partners with...Blaine Anderson."

`WHAT?´

At first I´m too shocked to even move. Blaine FREAKING Anderson is supposed to be MY partner for the WHOLE YEAR?

"Mr. Hummel, did you hear what I was saying?" Schuester brings me back to reality. The only thing I manage to do is nod. Then I notice the others staring at me and realize how dumb I must look right now. So I pack up my stuff, get up and walk to the other side of the room where Blaine is already sitting at the table Schuester distributed to us. try to look as relaxed as possible but that is pretty hard when you just got partnered up with the most dangerous and rude person possible.

In Blaine´s face I can see the same disapproval I try to hide about this whole damn situation. When I sit down next to him, he murmures something that sunds suspiciously like "Fuck".

Well, at least we can agree on that.

I glance longinly at Quinn, who´s just having an apparently funny conversation with Chandler on the other side of the room. Why can´t that be me instead?

Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester´s done with reading out the pairs and now continues: "I know some of you might be quite unhappy with their partners. The only thing I´m gonna say about that though is: In your future lives you´re gonna have to work with people you don´t like sometimes. The earlier you get used to it, the better. And sometimes you just need to take some time, get to know each other a bit to see that your partner really isn´t that bad of a person.

Which is why I give y´all five minutes to talk to your partner and afterwards you´re gonna present them to the class."

His stupid grin gets even wider when he claps his hands enthusiastically as ever.

"So go on. Time starts now."

I turn to face Blaine reluctantly, but he just keeps on staring down at the table in front of him. Now this is gonna be an interesting talk!

Just then an idea crosses my mind. Hastily I forage in my bag and pull out my notebook to hand it over to Blaine. He looks up at me confusedly and I start explaining:

"Why don´t you just write something about you in here and I take your notebook and write down something about me in return?"

"Alright" With a nod, he takes the notebook and gives me his in return.

Without paying any further attention to him, I start writing. I write about all the prices I won with Cheerios last year, about my holiday and my Dad´s marketing agency.

Just when I finish the last sentence, Schuester declares that time´s over.

He asks julia to begin, but I don´t get to hear a lot of her lecture, cause all my attention is drawn to what´s written on the almost empty page of the notebook Blaine just passed back to me.

`Shit!´

Blaine

Okay, maybe it was mean to only write:

"Saturday night. You and me. Hot sex in the backseat of your car."

But Kurt´s face is priceless. Besides, Mr. Perfect can use a little challenge and I´ll enjoy seeing him get to sweat. Cause that´s what he obviously does when Mr. Schuester tells him to start his lecture.

After a short moment though, he´s already recovered. Damn, he´s good at hiding his true feelings. I can tell cause that´s what I do every day.

But I´m pretty sure I`m the only on to notice how fitted his smile is.

"This is Blaine Anderson." he begins. "Apart from being on a sigthseeing tour through all of the city´s jails, he spends his time hitting on innocent people on the street or showing off his precious wristband. But there´s one thing nobody knows about Blaine. His big secret is that he wants to ba a ballet dancer so badly."

With that, Kurt ends his lecture and shots me a triumphant look. I have to admit I´m slightly impressed by so much bitchiness. but at the same time I´m getting angry cause I can´t stand people telling bullshit about me.

`Oh Hummel, you´d better watch out. I´m way better at showing somebody up."

"This is Kurt Hummel." I start myself now. "He spent the holiday shopping and investing his Dad´s money in plastic surgery. I mean, hello? This ass can´t be natural!" I notice Kurt staring at me in disbelief.

`Well, Hummel, you never mess with an Anderson!´

But i´m not finished yet.

"Kurt´s secret wish is to be taken out by a real man like me someday."

If Kurt was shocked before, he´s probably gonna have a heart attack now. Too bad for this pretty ass...

"Erm... thank you for these...interesting lectures." Mr. Schuester says. "I´d like to talk to both of you at the end of the lesson."

**Please tell me what you think about it;)**

**Love3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I finally get to upload the fourth chapter after being too busy with school and stuff over the last few days. :/**

**There´s nothing more to say than enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, klaine or anything related to it :(**

Kurt

After nearly ten minutes of Mr. Schuester talking needless to us about respecting each other in class, he finally decides to let us out. Without another glance at Blaine I hurry out of the classroom and literally run towards the gym. Cheerios practice is about to start and I don´t wanna be late because of this douchebag.

Theres no need for me to worry though since Coach Sylvester hasn´t even arrived yet. Instead it´s Brittany and Santana who come running towards me.

"Kurty!" Brittany exclaims and comes flying into my arms while Santana´s simply watching us with an amused grin.

"I heard you like flirting with the enemy."

I immediately push Brittany away a bit to shoot Santana one of my infamous deathglares. "Who the hell told you that bullshit?" I´m usually not the swearing type but it´s all just a bit too much for me today.

Santana raises her hand appeasingly. "Calm down, Hummel! I was just kidding. Seeing you freak out like that one could assume Chandler was right about you and Anderson."

"Chandler? What does he have to do with that?" To be honest, I´m a bit shocked. Is my boyfriend spreading rumors about me behind my back? This can´t be true. Why would he even do that?

"He was in a pretty bad mood when I met him in the hallway. When I asked what´s up with him he told me Anderson had approached you in class and that nobody is gonna get near you as long as you´re his boyfriend so that asshole should better watch out."

Now that sounds like my boyfriend, I think to myself with an annoyed roll of my eyes. His jealousy is legendary. Everytime I talk to a guy for more than ten seconds he threatens to beat the crap out of them. He never went beyond that threat though. Which is why I´m not worried at all. He won´t do anything this time either.

"That´s not even remotely true, San. Schuester made me Blaine´s partner for chemistry class for the rest of the year. That´s the only reason why I would even talk to him. Do you really think I´d flirt with such a conceited douchebag?"

"Course not. I just thought..." She begins spluttering, clearly appelled because of my little freak out.

Santana never splutters. Like ever. So I must have really taken her off guard.

"I´m sorry, San" I mumble." I guess I´m still shocked about the fact that Schuester really does that to me."

She nods understandingly and even Brittany sends me a pitying look. "Don´t let this black dolphin hurt my magical unicorn, promise, Kurty?"

I can´t help but smile at the way she´s pouting. "Don´t worry, Britt. Blaine won´t do anything to me."

That seems to appease her and so she starts chatting with Santana instead. I´d better not think about why she called Blaine a black dolphin. Britt´s just the way she is and you better just get used to it.

Sudddenly, Mercedes comes hurrying towards me with a panic look on her face. Before I can even say a word, she grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me.

"You´re in deep shit, white boy. Rumor has it Eli Chaston´s searching for you everywhere."

Eli? As in Eli, Blaine´s ex-boyfriend? Why would he want something from me? Then it finally hits me. He probably heard about the rumors Chandler´s been spreading and now he´s jealous. Which isn´t that comforting of a thought really, seeing as Eli´s one of the biggest badasses in town.

I´m not gonna let Schuester´s stupid seating arrangements ruin my reputition as the untouchable Mr. Perfect though. I´ve worked way too hard to make people think of me that way.

So i simply shrug. "Well, if he wants to he can keep on searching. I did nothing wrong so there´s no reason for him to beat me up or something."

Merce´s expression is still sceptical but she doesn´t get a chance to reply cause at that very moment, Coach Sylvester enters the gym and demands ur full attention.

"Ladies, Hummel, let me present you a new member. This is Jeff Dalling. Hummel, you take care of him. Show him some basics. All the others, we start on three. One, two..."

I watch the new boy walking right towards me, noticing his unusually blond hair. What´s surprising me is something else though: He´s a freaking SOUTHSIDER!

It´s not that I have anything against the people living in the other part of town, but not once has one of them even tried to join Cheerios.

Jeff stops right in front of me, looking rather insecure so I kind of feel the need to make him feel more comfortable.

"Hey, Jeff, nice to have you here. Just stand behind me and we´ll start with something easy. That okay with you?"

He does as he´s told and to my surprise he´s really good. Even great actually. He remembers all the steps immediately and if I didn´t know better I´d say

he´s always been part of the team.

When I tell him that, he practically starts beaming. "Are you serious?"

"Wouldn´t say so if I wasn´t." I reply with a reassuring smile. "C´mon, let´s try this last part again."

We repeat the last three steps, but I´m not completely focused anymore. There´s this one question lingering inside my head the whole time. I try to block it out but just when the rehearsal is about to end I can´t stand it anymore. I just have to get it out.

"So, erm..." Jeff gives me a questioning look, waiting for me to continue.

"Are you friends with Blaine Anderson?"

I ignore the fact that this is sounding like I´m some kind of stalker and instead wait for Jeff to answer.

"Well, sort of. We used to hang out when we were younger. But we hardly do anymore cause he´s got other friends now."

Jeff seems kind of sad telling me this, but then he just shakes his head as if to tell me not to worry about it and immediately starts smiling again. "Why would you wanna know?" he asks.

I´m a bit puzzled, not knowing how to reply to this even though I should´ve expected that question.

"Erm...I-I was just wondering... There are some rumors I heard about him and I thought maybe you´d know if they´re true?" I make it sound like a question, looking at him waiting for his reply.

"I´d say it depends." A cheeky smirk appears on his face.

"Depends on what?"

"On what you heard about him. People around here talk a lot about others."

He´s got a point there, I have to admit. "Well, how about him taking drugs? Or bringing a gun to school? Oh, and someone even told me he was in jail."

Jeff shakes his head with an even wider smile than before. "I´m probably not the one to tell you what´s true and what´s not. But let me tell you this: Blaine´s not as bad as everyone thinks he is. Sometimes he´s not even as bad as he himself would like to be."

Wow! That wasn´t at all what I expected. I thought I´d be able to rate Blaine better after this conversation but instead it makes me even more confused.

I´d love to ask Jeff what exactly he means saying Blaine isn´t that bad, but Coach Sylvester interrupts us telling us rehearsal´s over.

Before I can say anything else, Jeff has gathered his stuff and leaves with a quick goodbye.

Merce and I are walking towards my car when suddenly her phone vibrates, telling her she got a text from her boyfriend. "Sam wants us to come over to his house." She smiles at me expectantly but I shake my head apologetically. "I can´t. It´s the new nurse´s first day and I don´t want to leave Hannah alone with her for too long. April´s supposed to stay home to help until Hannah got used to her new nurse, but I bet she chose to go to the country club instead."

Mercedes seems disappointed, but I can see she understands. She always does, which in my opinion makes her the best friend one could wish for.

We´re entering the car when my phone starts ringing. It´s Chandler.

"Hey, honey." I say. I´m still mad at him for telling people bullshit about me and Blaine, but I don´t wanna start an argument when we just got back together again.

"Hey, babe. You coming over to Sam´s?"

"I´d love to, but I can´t. I gotta..."

"Oh, so you´d rather spend time with your chemistry partner, right?"

That´s enough! This whole partner situation is daft even without my boyfriend blaming me for it.

"Stop it, Chan! You know I don´t like that situation either. I´d give everything to be partners with you instead, but I can´t change the way it is, okay?"

I can hear him taking a deep breath before he finally says "I´m sorry. I just hate that little bastard. Especially when he´s flirting with my boyfriend in front of my very eyes."

"He didn´t do that!" I snap. Maybe I´m overreacting, but all this anger has to finally get out somehow.

"Why did you even spread that? Santana asked me about it and I´m sure others have heard as well. I hate people talking about me, especially when it´s just not true."

"Wow, chill out, babe! I didn´t spread anything. I just said Anderson should better watch out and keep away from you."

Now I´m the one taking a deep breath. I don´t like Chandler´s behavior nor his attitude. But like I said, I don´t want us to fight.

"It´s okay, honey." I manage to say. "I believe you. It was probably just Santana overacting the whole thing. But as much as I´d love to, I really can´t come to Sam´s."

The sigh he let´s out still sounds pretty annoyed but he says "Alright. I guess you´ll have your reasons. See you tomorrow, babe."

Without waiting for my reply he hangs up on me. I was hoping for our reunion day to be a little bit more romantic. Actually, I was hoping for Chandler to be a little more romantic. But this is the real world and not some hollywood movie with Katherine Heigl. So I can´t really expect too much, right?

**I hope you guys liked it. I´m sorry for the lack of klaine in this, but I promise, we´ll get there soon;)**

**Oh and just to remind you: reviews are almost as good as klisses and who doesn´t like klisses? So leave me one please :)**


End file.
